This invention relates to improved hats or caps which have a unique type of adjustability, and which are desirably constructed to provide a passage or passages for circulation of air between the inside and outside of the crown of the hat or cap to prevent overheating of a user's head.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,382, and in my applications Ser. No. 787,839 filed Apr. 15, 1977 and Ser. No. 838,816 filed Oct. 3, 1977, now abandoned, I have disclosed certain types of head gear in which a space is maintained between a user's head and the main hat or cap band, to allow circulation of air upwardly through that space or gap into the crown of the hat or cap, or downwardly from within the crown to the outside of the hat or cap. In addition, the crown itself contains apertures for permitting further circulation of air into and out of the crown. There have also been provided in the past various types of helmets or other headgear in which inner bands or straps have been spaced from the helmet or cap in a manner leaving air spaces between those inner straps and the surrounding portion of the helmet or cap. Other prior art hats or caps have included sweat bands at the inside of a main band structure for absorbing moisture from a user's head.